The Legend of Ancient Tomb
by ChrisTex
Summary: (Inspired by Thaumcraft, Skyrim, etc.) Without the classic blocky feel of Minecraft, this brings us to Chris Schuvaz that had just woken up from his nightmare on Earth. See that two world combines together, he will have no choice but to stick together with his friends. (M for Language, possible gore, etc in the future.) A taint in the dark, and a taint in their life and our world.
1. Chapter One - Awaken

"Why you insolent little kid!" The man snarled, grabbing the end of his jaw. The youthful kid, with fear and bravery in those silvery eyes. Bruised, and felt small compared to the man on the opposite end of him, he cowered for a moment.

"Although, you have such fire. I am delighted to see it." He smiled grimly, his wrist releases the jaw of the kid and walks away with his back turned. "Start.. again!" The kid could imagine that sick face with his grin spread across the face.

He screamed. "Chris!" A distant voice yelled.

"CHRIS!"

He awoke abruptly, cried out for an attempt to muffle his own scream. Soaked down to his shirt, clinging to his skin. _"What was that?"_

He swallowed his thick saliva, his throat dry. "Yes, mother?" I replied to her, the sun has risen above the horizon giving mild color to the town. Her mother voice filtered from below the floor, "Your father and I are going out, get down here and prepare for school. Right. Now!"

"Yes, mother," I said dutifully, sliding out of the bed.

The road outside coated in shadows of the trees, the sun above the trees with the sound of natures. He admits that he liked waking up at this ungodly hours only for a couple of reasons. I live in a town northwest of Lake Superior, cold but calm wind greets my face as I ran for the bike perched just outside of my home.

I left the bike in a secluded spot near the trees as I approached the school, I heard the tinkling sounds of someone bike pedaling towards me. A familiar face came out in the edge of my eyes, Kevin Indiary as he too stopped near the trees. "Finished the schoolwork yet?" He teased.

Ah, yes. He always teased me for that time I slept in the middle of schoolwork on the desk, a quite embarrassing moment since I would never let my eyelids droop. "Never going to let that go, are you?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"Nope!" He said cheerfully, too cheerfully.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the strange behavior, "So, what's up?" I asked casually, his lips twitched at the subtle attempt. "You'll see soon, a surprise." He says ominously. I huffed and kept walking.

There is another friend that I have, a quiet kid who moved in the last two years. His name, Cadmus Dwayrian. Quite a mouthful name he has. Despite being quiet, he talks loud and cheerful in the form of online chats. So, let's compare him to Soundwave. It always cheers him up when we compare.

I dropped my book lazily into the bag and slung it down on my back, and walked out of the classroom. I see that both of them are waving at the less populated exit in the school. "So..?" I asked uncertainly, as I approach them.

"Remember when you expressed an interest to a certain game?" I nod, not quite getting where this conversation is leading to. Cadmus stuck his hand through his bag, seemingly searching for something. "Well, Cadmus. Open up the box," said Kevin with a winning smile.

He pulled three cases, three-disc that was too out of place to be ignored. I gasped as soon as I saw the title, "You did not buy this for all three of us!" I cried out feebly. A weakness for himself, he hated it when other wasted cash for such quantity. "I-it was on sale, r-really!" said little Cadmus, supported by Kevin himself.

"Oh fine, I'll allow this to pass for now." I sighed, a faint smile on my lips.

"We will bring our laptop. So where will we be staying?" I whirled around walking to the front gate of the school as the two followed me from behind. The hair rose from the behind of my neck for no actual reason, the sky is getting darker. "I and Cad agreed to stay in his home."

"I'll do a marathon with my bike to my house, then we will stay at your home. Cad." He nods and takes out his bike from behind the trees and pedaled to an intersection in the innermost of the town, while Kevin follows the same road of my home.

He and I separated as he turns left to his home, parked neatly inside his garage. The sky is getting rather dark, with unknown feeling to the dark that it brought all the hair standing up in my body, a ringing bell sounded in my ears as if it was inside my head.

That feeling of being watched starts suddenly, I could see the fumes of my breath as the air slowly gets cold and colder. A muffled voice as if drowned out by underwater interference, I start to pedal faster as my breathing quickened.

"_Is this how the Missing 411 starts?"_ He starts to wonder if he will ever get to his home, the forest is silent as the skies itself. A passing voice shouted, startling him. "Miranda!" A male voice, older than myself cried out in desperation. "You must run away! Go, now!"

The sound of the swords clashing together, a blood-curdling scream and the world around him starts to turn light as if something had pulled him out of there, it was horrible. His body sweating, shaking and shivering from that horrifying experience.

He didn't bother parking the bike neatly, only ran inside and upstairs to get his laptop and his charger and ran outside once more, pedaling quickly to the inner town to get to Cadmus home. A high-pitched sound released into the wild as he passed the same road, and a rather disgusting sound of something as if something is melting a flesh.

He saw the sight of horror, of something that should not exist in the reality of this world. Purple corroded vines had grown from the ground nearby the road and had climbed upon a single tree, dripping a strange clear purple liquid. A plague, maybe? Impossible of a plague to be like this in reality, coming from a horror movie... sure!

He reached the town safely, away from that nightmare road. I parked the bike on the porch along with the two bikes, and rang the doorbell as the feeling of safety washed over me. The door swung open, revealing a rare sight to behold. A happy Cadmus.

Despite being settled in the basement, it was quite lively for the basement room. "Three desks, three laptops, three friends," I observed with a smile, we started onto our newly made adventure as we spawned into a beautifully made forest. The sun shining on the humid grass underneath, "I'm surprised our specs can handle this quite well." I said in the chat.

"The developer cared about the graphics and the core game, they optimized it quite well than any other game. Solid sixty frame per second," said Cadmus through the game chat, I smiled and walked around the map... A beauty.

A storm brews in the distance of the game, lightning flashes from the distance. They did well with the volumetric cloud and fog, to think this is made in the twenty-one century baffled me. "Right, chop chop. A UI just appeared." A boxy UI had indeed appeared, showing the instructions of the game.

Days, and days passed inside the game. A beautiful town near the riverside, in the world we have made and discovered the inhabitants named the Villager. As our town grows, the more we attract to our town. An impressive set of the wall had been set by Kevin to defend the town from the monsters.

One of the towns had been slaughtered by the monsters, only twelve had survived the attack and escaped past the rubble. Chris, seeing nothing to do with anything traveled the town and visited many shops to view their deals.

In real-time, it had been one month since we bought the game. It solidified the relationship as friends within ourselves. Trust between the three of us. As time progresses, the half of the current month as rain raged the city. Chris entered a tavern, with a sigh beyond the screen.

His sharp ears caught a conversation through his headphones, three villagers huddled together whispering to each other. "Did you hear the rumor? The northern road was attacked, not monsters. I swear!" One whispered furiously.

"How do you know that it isn't a monster?" The two asked curiously, leaning in closer. The three huffed exasperatedly to the other two. "The autopsy reveals that they are shot by a fatal arrow, so far nobody had told the three king of this news."

Quickly, I approached them and pressed the 'E' Key on the Keyboard. The game has a very clever way of interacting with non-playable characters, that you have to answer with a microphone due to the immersive-ness problem. "Gentlemen," I said curtly, my two friends looked at me curiously hearing my voice.

"The second king, I never thought I'll meet them in a tavern!" The two said in awe, then became quickly ashamed of his own rudeness towards the great three kings. "No offense, of course. My lord." said the one with a sheepish smile.

"None taken, gentlemen. I merely wish to know the attack that you have whispered to one another." I said respectfully, the three suddenly became constipated with their faces as if they are afraid to admit it somehow. But one speaks out, "The legend of the Pillager, it is only known to the oldest family of Villagers. It was rumored a long time ago that they had spawned the monsters as the only way to slaughter our people as they sleep in their tomb."

"We had always avoided those tombs, in fear of awakening what is inside. Now, the latest rumors or news had said that something attacked our latest supplies shipment, killed whoever is inside that hellish carriage with a poisoned, fatal arrow." He swallows nervously as if expecting something to jump into the tavern armed.

"Please, my lord. Protect the town, they are dangerous as the legend said." said the two, I nod and executed a graceful emote which made a sword cross and left the tavern as quickly as possible. My head is swirling with the lore of a new race in the game. "Guys, meet me in the War Room." I typed in the chat.

"Yes, Mr. Greatness," said Kevin sarcastically in the chat. I rolled my eyes as I walk down the road to the center road to our palace. "What fun do you guys have now?" asked Cadmus curiously in the chat, unsurprisingly to him, I kept silence.

I had authorized the Iron Golems to patrol the city more often and alert the village guard of any threat possible to the city. I am not taking any chances for the villagers to destroy my home, my city. "Chris, what is this? Why have you authorized the Golem to patrol more?" Cadmus frantically asked as I enter the War Room.

"Have you heard of the Pillager news?" I ask them both, staring at the map of the entire continent as I marked down the northern road where the carriage supply was attacked by unknown means. No civilian will ever get the way of getting dangerous weaponry. "Have just heard when I walked down the alley," said Kevin irritatingly.

"Yes, indeed. It seems that a carriage which was walking down the northern road attacked by unknown force with a poisoned bolt or arrow. The villager in our city is rampant with fear of these attackers, and the man I talked to only say that they were the one that spawned the monsters to slaughter the villagers family. Judging by the legend, it seems they have entered some sort of cryogenic sleep in their tombs." I explained calmly through the long chat text.

"What are their motives, though? What do they gain of attacking a supply carriage?" Cadmus said.

"A supply carriage is filled with food and other resources. Perhaps they are starving after the long good sleep they have awaken from." answered Kevin with a thoughtful look outside the game, "Do we trust the strength of our Golems and our wall from the strength of the legend and infamous Pillagers?" I said absently.

"We won't be expecting an attack any time soon, we will be expecting a shortage of resources if they are aiming for the carriages. We're lucky that we do not transport the metals and minerals through our land carriages."

"In before, that they have boats," Kevin replied with a cheeky smile.

"Unlucky for them, our naval strength is superior. Surely they don't have cannons," said Cadmus.

"Are we agreed that we send three Golems with any supply carriage?"

"Agreed." We all said. I stood and groaned as my spines popped from the stress of sitting six hours in the chair, dragging myself up and into the bathroom. I exit the bathroom, hearing the muffled noise of rain outside the quaint modern home of Cadmus. The hair on the back of my neck stood suddenly, and adrenaline suddenly burst onto my veins._"Not this again..!"_ He thought wildly.

I hear the distant noise of a bulb popping upstairs, the side lamps suddenly went dark one by one. The loud popping noise startled the two awake as they are asleep in their chairs. "Mom?" whimpered Cadmus fearfully, the room suddenly drops into sudden darkness.

"Quiet!" I yelled quietly over the silence. A noise of dripping liquid echoed above the floor, and I heard the scuffle of Kevin bringing out a flashlight and shone it at the darkness. The light gave me comfort, but it was simply not enough. "Cadmus, walk behind us," I instructed gently.

We ascended upstairs and saw it was complete darkness, same with the outside. The liquid drip brought my attention back to the darkness and saw the fuse.. completely covered in bright purple tentacles-like vines. Corroded, like the one in the forest. Pulsing, and making flesh noises. "W-what i-s that-that thing?" whispered Cadmus.

"I think I have a lot of questions with the government now, what is this?" said Kevin, approaching the tentacles wrapped around the fuse box as if it was nothing but merely a nuisance. The tentacle moved, and suddenly a large fluid bursts around the box sending sparkles through the air as the fluid dropped onto the floor, corroding into the floor.

A long and thin tentacle suddenly shot out of the corroded floor into the air, aiming at his neck and brutally choking him. "The knife! Cadmus, bring me the fucking knife!" I screamed aloud, startling him into the kitchen and I saw Kevin's face becoming bluer. "Now!" I shouted out, the parents of Cadmus came downstairs and shone the light at Kevin and screamed bloody murder.

He threw the knife, and I grabbed the knife frantically fumbling with it. And slashed upwards from underneath the tentacle, it practically sliced through and the tentacle fell downwards with a high-pitched whine. My friend fell onto the ground and suddenly took a gasp of air every second, as he crawled away from the fuse box. "Holy shit, what the fuck is that thing?!" He shouted, practically crying with relief.

A loud cry of gunshot erupted from the darkness, as the father of Cadmus shot the fuse box with a shaking arm, the high-pitched scream of the damned clearly loud before fading into the silent. "I've seen that before, at the forest," I said quietly, my breath slowly going out and the vision getting darker.

"Son, are you alright?" The worried voice of Cadmus father rang through my ear, the room became more blurry as I fell backward onto the floor. A sudden dark covered my eyes. "Son, did you smuggle this into the house?" said Goranth, the father of Cadmus to his son.

"N-No. W-Would never do that.."

"W-we would never do that." As they stare at the damaged fuse box, with five bullet holes and completely filled with strange corrosive liquid that seems to be their blood or their life force. They wonder of its origin, but will they ever find out?

For I had another terrible dream, I could not see but only hear around me. The sword clashed together, this person Miranda had presumably run away from their home. But from what, that is what he wondered. His head would never take the possibility of him being the chosen one. No, he could not take that sort of responsibility.

And one, why is he receiving these dreams, these experiences of another that he never met before? A hoarse voice yelled out from the dark, the noise of a bow being fired. "You are not a soldier, Crystal. Never fought with another living being!"

"Do not call me by that name, filthy pig! I do not wish to be grouped with my traitorous family." snarled the man with the name Crystal, presumably as his last name. Due to his last sentence, a noble family? Those do not exist anymore.

"Oh, very well then. Calibur, is that better?" The hoarse, and yet amused voice said.

"Well, it is better!" And the noise of the two swords clashing together started once more. And more darkness had come.

He could hear something, a scuffling. He felt a sharp pain in his arm, he moved to swat the pain away but he couldn't. He began to panic but suddenly the darkness lifted and he saw himself in a sterile, white room with a comfortable bed. A beeping noise is heard from my right.

Hospital. He recognized this place, he had visited the place when his uncle died years ago. His two friend came in and practically hugged me from two sides. And three parents came into the room with a smile and one doctor with a sad smile.

"A miracle, Mr. Schuvaz, I must tell you the news that your brain activity had stopped for a moment and started back up after fifteen minutes of idleness." He said with a smile, I stared at the doctor incredulously at the fact I was brain-dead for many minutes.

"You're not serious, are you?" I croaked out.

"I'm afraid I am serious, indeed." He brought out a glass of water and gave it to me. Taking the glass quite gratefully, and drank it quite slowly. "Now, there is no need to be worried. Our best scientist in the country is working together to find this discovery, a plague for a way to kill it efficiently. Please, if you find more of these spots. Inform us."

"I will, sir," I answered genuinely.

"Good lad, now I'm afraid you will have to stay here for a day. A brain-dead and resurrection activity like that is going to bring some headaches that we are unable to ignore. You will get out of the hospital tomorrow, now I will allow you to converse with your friend and the rest."

"Yes, sir." I nod.

The three of us talked cheerfully, forgetting that an alien tentacle tried to choke one of us off. But, we will never separate. Even after such a disaster, we stick together. I closed my eyes peacefully and rested under the clear night sky, the brightest star in the constellation shone below.


	2. Chapter Two - The Veil Between Worlds

A man ran past the trees as he continued down the road, he couldn't believe he missed a portal anomaly. He should have been more vigilant, not locking himself up in his tower. His wife hadn't been found yet, his kingdom truly had lost hope.

He heard rustling and sharp whistle combined with a crack nearby in the grass, he swiftly turned around with his arm ready to sheathe his finely made sword, his eyes sharpened to a cut bush nearby and widened as he saw a metallic shape. It could be gold, but where had it come?

It cut through the wood opposite end of the grass, the log is damaged as if this was some sort of experimental weapon. He hoped that it was not them that did this. He heard a squished noise and looked down. "A taint, but how? The arch-mage specifically says that they are now extinct.." He scooped it up with his scalpel and walked back home with a thoughtful look.

"I should have a conversation with the Arch-Mage soon. If this is found near portal anomaly, then we are in grave danger indeed." His eyes flashed green in hope, and this new discovery as a threat to this world. He went past the guards who elicits a simple "My lord."

He secured said taint tentacle within hard glass box until he called the Arch-Mage to his kingdom, they are dodgy with their transportation technique. Yes, yes. He plans for a meeting with all members of this kingdom to defend our people.

**Earth**

**11:34 AM - Noon.**

**Houldenesse Capital Hospital of Partouche**

**Year 2019 - Month 5 - Day 24**

He sat in the waiting room patiently, playing with his fingers until the door opens rather abruptly where his parents stood. "Mother, father." I smiled happily, happy to be welcomed back into my home. I sat in the back of the car as we drove out into the town.

He sat in his bedroom, twiddling his thumbs and finally gave into his laptop. His two friends worried about his safety and health touched his heart quite well, "How are you, Cad?" It takes him time to write the answer, but we both waited patiently.

"It's not that bad, honestly. It's just that, I had some nightmare of that thing yesterday. My parents had to put sharp stuff to protect myself with. I felt like I am now being surrounded by soldiers." I chuckled lightly, I typed rapid fire on the keyboard.

"Well, soldier. You are one. There's proof of that in the incident and that supply carriage in Minecraft." I pictured him being flustered and sputtering incoherently, my lips twitched in amusement. "Yeah, we now have our little Soundwave," said Kevin cheerfully.

"Careful now, you don't want to turn me to big-headed Mr. Greatness."

"What are you implying, Soundwave?" I retorted sharply.

"Oh, oh. Nothing, of course. Your greatness." I smiled at the jab, that confidence had appeared once more in the face of the youngest one in the group of three. "So, what do you think? Let's play more?" I smiled wickedly at the thought of tomb raiding.

"Yes, we shall," Cadmus said happily.

We dispersed in the War Room to do our things, for I am focusing to attack one dusty old tomb for retaliation of his precious carriage. I examined a newspaper sitting on the desk of my tower and smiled at the fierce hope that the villager had shown off the Golems that went to the supply carriages.

I went back into the War Room and patiently awaits my three soldiers. They were armed to the teeth, I resist the temptation, the urge to make my own Knights of the Round Table. No, he will not make these guilds yet. "Soldiers. You are here because I require your help, do you understand the vow of secrecy?" I barked out into the microphone.

"Yes, my lord." All three of them spoke. My lips twitched at the sign of respect, but nonetheless, I barked out a command to speak. "To never share with the citizens even with our allies and our enemies of our plans,

"To never betray our Lord, even hope seems bleak,

"And to help our people as best as we can without revealing our plan. And so ends the vow of secrecy that we speak of our rules to our Lord." They spoke as one, I smiled and nodded behind the screen.

"Swear to your vow of secrecy, and ask me of our plan."

They kneel with their head raised, right arm flatted against their chest and idle left arm but straight. Their spines are straight. One by one, they spoke.

"I, Helden. First Sworn Knight of The Guardians swears to the vow of secrecy, of our Lord and ask Our Lord of the Plan."

"I, Lwaine. Second Sworn Knight of The Guardians swears to the vow of secrecy, of our Lord and ask Our Lord of the Plan."

"I, Sirius. Third Sworn Knight of The Guardians swears to the vow of secrecy, of our Lord and ask Our Lord of the Plan."

The Knights of The Guardian were made by Kevin and Cadmus to separate the citizen and the guard business, it was to keep the kingdom run more efficiently. They are held under the vow, that to the public they have come from heaven to uphold the justice and laws of the kingdom. There are many ranks under The Guardians but the important rank is the Sworn Knight, serving under the Three King Order but not held back. They are the most efficient Knights ever founded.

I hummed in satisfaction, "Very well, I assume you have heard of the attack on the Northern Road?" I asked softly, with a wicked smile in my face. They shared glances, unsure of this conversation but nodded anyway. "I have concluded that the Pillagers are hiding in their dusty old tomb somewhere. We will destroy their tomb, in retaliation of our loss."

"My lord, that is suicide!" gasped Sirius, shock visible in his eyes. The other two agreed silently, but they admire their lord feel for revenge of innocent losses. "That is why we will be deploying stealth, I will just not stand by and watch as our people get slaughtered." I shot back.

"Of course, my lord. We will be retrieving our finely made clothing of darkness." They bowed and respectfully exited the room. "I just saw three Sworn Knights exiting the War Room, what have you done?" typed Cadmus in chat.

"Oh, this and that." I deflected the question casually. I could hear the exasperated sigh from beyond the screen.

They went back quickly, prepared with a sharp blade on their hips sheathed in darkness along with my player character. "Now, that we have readied ourselves. What are your records of tombs?" I asked with a smile. Helden decided this was the time to speak, "A desert south from here, two kilometers away from the Southern East Road. Perhaps, 200 blocks away are accurate for this."

"Prepare the horses!" I commanded. We ran out of the city with faster speed than usual horses, this was bred specifically for The Guardians and the Three King, the reason we did not use it because the cost is expensive and hard to feed. About two hundred fifty-five emeralds.

"That way, my lord." The honorable man pointed to the East, we all went off-road without the horses and walked carefully. 200 blocks are quite far, his thirst is dropping one by one. The tomb is the shape of a pyramid, decorated with orange lines depicting a kneeling villager in front of that I assume the pillagers. They are villager, a bit more gray. Shockingly, a Pillager had exited the pyramid and watched the horizons. "Attack. Take one prisoner." I whispered.

They nod and stealthily cut the throat of the man who was watching the horizon, fortunately, have no time to scream for help to his friends. The blood spurts out of the wound, dripping into the sands and soaking their clothes with angry red blood. The men gurgled for help, but none came.

Two men snickers as they plan to attack the Southern Road west from here, their crossbow put against the wall but their planning short-lived due to the Knight attacking from behind the pillars. Their call for help once again went ignored. One by one, until they find the leader who came out behind the pillars. "So it was you four gentlemen, and surprise. The second king of the Kingdom." He spat the word as if it was poison.

"Pity, that you will die by the hand of your harbinger."

"And we will have you captured, trust me. It will be painful." Lwaine snarled hatefully. It merely snorted with derision, and all of sudden it began to attack with inhuman speed. Luckily, sharpened by many games before this. I managed to push the knights out of the way. "You all will suffer for the loss of innocent."

"And you too will suffer as the veil between world will open." It said. I cackled in amusement, "We already have cracked the veil between worlds, fool! Farming for rich resources in the Nether!" But that thing merely stood, smiling.

"You really don't know, do you?" I merely frowned behind the screen.

A loud noise filled the pyramid, a loud clang against the head of the pillager. I gasped in surprise, as the thing slouched forward and fell to the ground unconscious. A shield had appeared in the hands of Sirius and proceeded to smash its metal against the Pillager's head. He'll suffer concussion by the time he awakens. But we have potions. "He smells," complained Sirius with disgust coloring his voice.

"Bind him, Sirius," I said exasperatedly.

"Yes, my lord." He said dutifully, locking him with a cuff harder than necessary. Three of them seems to have quite good self-control for violence. Three of them dragged the Pillager back to the town without making it sit in the horse backseat.

They quite literally have thrown him into the dungeons like an object, the strongest dungeon cell with obsidian bar. "Wait for three days for him to heal, and try to get information from him. Only the trusted, he could be quite persuasive." They bowed and left the palace.

"_The veil between worlds, what did he mean by that?"_ He felt that this warning is specifically reserved for the reality that he lives. But that is impossible, breaks the law of the universe. Cadmus would believe otherwise, he believes there are other worlds interconnected with this world. But he did not, in fact, believe it.

Yes, yes. He should wait and come to the conclusion only when the Guardians are finished with their interrogation handiwork. He went down from the palace to do his usual exploration, he heard the fleeting conversation of today rumors of the heavenly knights entering the palace. Some of the theories are ridiculous, but he let them be.

Suddenly he lost control of his player, My eyes widened in surprise, my mouth open a little at the sight of a cut-scene in a sandbox game. A young villager by the looks of it suddenly crashed on top of the player, and he stands up suddenly as he recognizes the Second King of the Kingdom. "My lord, I am sorry. I did not look where I was going and-"

The game suddenly stands still as if it is waiting for me to answer, my lips twitched at the sight of a unique mechanic of the game. "It is okay, child. Such is youth." I replied with a smile. He nodded with a far-off look, "Are you okay, child?"

"Could you please check the sewers in the Southern Wall, please? There are bad men in there, I'm going back to my parents now." My eyes widened and narrowed. "Very well, child. Be safe." And suddenly, like it was nothing. The camera pulled back to the player eyes as the kid ran.

"Guys?" I chatted.

"I found a child who ran and stumbled into me, literally initiated a cut-scene and now wants me to check the southern wall." I typed in one line. I waited for the outburst, and I was beautifully rewarded with a spammed 'WHAT?'

"Says there is a bad man or something, Pillagers inside our kingdom?"

"We will come there, where do you want to meet up?" said Kevin curiously.

"Helga Tavern, just on the porch. Now go, this is bloody urgent." I typed rapidly, and the chat went silent and I examined my fine blade, some citizens looked at me curiously as if they are expecting a battle anytime soon. It is still at high durability.

The two friends whispering furiously at each other stopped as he saw me in the front on the porch of Helga Tavern, I smiled and met them directly off the street. "So we check the southern wall?" Cadmus asks again, I hummed. As we used the alleys to travel to the Southern Wall sewer tunnels.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" muttered Kevin uncertainly at the sight of a dark tunnel, I had my finger hover above the sheath button for caution. "I am sure." I sighed. I pushed forward and went into the dark tunnel, suddenly the game sets out loud beeping noises.

"Wait, what? We have to communicate by voice?" I gasped in surprise while Cadmus sighed exasperatedly at the overexcited developers, Mojang. This was going to end badly for the three of us. He knew it already, we were bad at strategies in gaming.

"Let's go," I said harshly, pulling deeper into the mission that had been given to us by the kid who had run from here. Presumably playing, I saw the innocent ball lying around here. I stiffened in shock as I heard the all-too-familiar noise of cave ambiance, we never heard of the ambient mechanics inside our village when we created it the first time. When our influence spreads to other villages outside the kingdom, even during mining. I have never heard of it.

But now? Something sinister is happening in the tunnels. "Holy shit," said Kevin, his voice clearly heard and tone horrified. I followed his eyes and saw the mutilated body of a panda, the intestine out of its guts. The blood spilled were numerous.

If this is real, I would've thrown up. But I think it's safe to say that I am not currently screwed up inside. "What did this?" whimpered Cadmus. Its eyes were torn out of their sockets, and I swallowed dry. "Let's go catch whoever did this."

"Not human, neither villager or pillager," said Kevin, his eyes sharpened and observing the rotting animal. He shuddered and went forward with his oldest friend. Some room turned up empty but revealed more rotting animal, flesh as if bitten by something and ripped apart by teeth.

It got worse, these rotting animals are now villagers in dark and white robes. A symbol caught my eyes, and it took my breath away. They existed a long time ago, deep within the forest north of the kingdom, they used to do rituals. Of course, we scoffed and said there is no magic in the game even the developer said that.

It looks like they lied. A hidden surprise for so long, I bent down and stared at the blank eyes of the ritual member, "A name tag, check that out, Kevin." Cadmus suddenly spoke, my eyes zeroed onto the name-tag stuck to the collar. A slave collar, but for aesthetic purposes?

"Goths." I scoffed, a snort from Cadmus.

"Faltair, his name," said Kevin as he examined said object, and put it back where it belongs. A distant growl echoed in the tunnels, my eyes widened at the sight of luminous amber eyes in the dark. "What were the Phoenix doing in this place?" whispered Cadmus at the sight of these eyes.

The monster roared, charging at us. The two of my friend dodged aside while I stand still. I unsheathe the sword and parried the attack and replacing it with a counter-attack, slashing its furry torso and soaking my armor with blood. It roared in anger at being damaged by a filthy human. "That was a FUCKING werewolf!" shouted Kevin.

It paused mid-attack and dodged aside, running towards a wall. It broke through a wall in disguise as a stone wall. A scream of the Phoenix members rang onto our ears, we moved into action. I swiped my blade underneath its legs as Cadmus positions himself behind the werewolf and did downward slash, it fell into our blade once more. Howling in pain.

"Stop!" A member of the Phoenix yells loudly in desperation, his sadness focuses on the dangerous werewolf, bleeding but nonetheless still fighting back. "We were trying to banish the werewolf back into nature, the cure to this madness. You must help us."

We quickly changed tactics. We merely defended ourselves from the claws and the jaw of the wolf. "Do what you have to do, we will distract it. DO YOUR RITUAL!" I shouted out and cried out in rage as my arm got caught in between the defense by the claws. "Chris!"

I rolled to the side before the werewolf caught me with its bite, I should have worn my strongest armor to this fight. I had thought it would be a mere simple mission to kill some filthy pillagers, but, no! Just werewolves, and the usual Phoenixes. "I'd rather become a vampire, man."

"Yeah, me too. More cool." Cadmus said in between parties.

The veins of the werewolf suddenly went bright, it howled in pain as steam began to rise off its body. As if being melted, the werewolf began to shrink and its face becoming more humane instead of inhumane. In act of desperation, it slashed upwards randomly and caught the body of Cadmus and took off many of his health.

"Cadmus!" We both yelled out, rushing towards the body and using tiny health potions to hold off the blood loss. As my friend continued to heal the youngest friend, I saw that the Phoenixes had come out from their hiding place and stared in surprise at the sight of the three kings helping. "Right, no need for a rant about us not believing the arts of magic." I feebly said.

"We merely wish to give your friend something for his damage, here." His hand had an item, a totem of sorts. It is finely made and sculptured quite well. It was glowing with ethereal energy, this is magic or enchantment they call it. "Enchantment," I muttered.

"The Totem of Healing, we call it. Forgive us for lack of imagination. Now, give the totem onto your friend wrist. It will heal your friend as quickly as possible." I nodded and gave it to Kevin, I have some diplomatic reason to stand and leave both friends alone for a moment. "I wish to talk alone."

The leader of Phoenix merely smiled, as if he had expected this. "Come, my friend." He said patiently, gesturing to follow. I saw the sight of a man bundled together with tight blankets, shivering but awake. He is looking at me with gratitude.

We came to another empty wall made out of stone, and he made a strange gesture with his wrist and suddenly. The technology existed in the world like it was nothing, the stone was pushed to the side and our kingdom only uses a rope to close giant doors. "So you wish to talk, my friend?" He says with a smile.

"Yes. How much have we missed from the knowledge?" I sighed.

"Too many, it is fortunate that you have found us in the first stage of war with them." I raised my eyebrows, they knew the Pillager had come back too. That is a stupid question though, their tomb must be made with magic to wake them up. "Could we learn of this?"

"It is not easy, it requires a lot of experience to even master the arts of magic. However, you may start with the knowledge of alchemy which is quite different from potions. It changes the nature around you, much like magic but you drink one, you eat one and things change vastly different than it is."

"Our request that you integrate us to your kingdom, we will serve the kingdom as like the Guardians served you from the beginning of your kingdom. Their society has progressed from the barbarian if I am to guess?" He asks curiously, my lips twitched at the reference.

"Indeed." and I give no more information on The Guardians.

"Now, what other question you want to ask?"

"The veil between world." I daringly asked him, he raised an eyebrow and intrigued expression began to spread from his carefree expression before turning to understand. "I see, they have told you then. But you are unsure?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer that now. You are not strong enough. I will answer it when you see me soon." He said carefully, and we, unfortunately, were interrupted by a female Phoenix member. "Sir, the locks of time is almost upon us. The visitors need to leave before they are trapped between the webs of pain due to them not having experiences with high-level magic."

"I see. How about Faltair? He's outside the stone wall door." Her eyes turn saddened but smiled nonetheless, "We will remember him in the memory of the Phoenix tomorrow after the locks of time ends, a curse unfortunately made by the Pillagers." I sighed and went outside after I said farewell to the Phoenixes.

"So, what now?" I asked Cadmus.

"It's school tomorrow, we all need to study." He mumbled tiredly.

We exited the game and I studied for a while before crashing into the bed, hoping I will have no more dreams this time. Still wondering about that veil between worlds though, theories flying through my head at the speed of light.

As I pass into the darkness, a light comes out.

"Fool! You have no sense of our suffering in this world!" The gray man snarled, glaring daggers at the man opposite of him. Calibur parried the sword with another counter-attack, catching the man off-guard for a few moments as the sharp blade slashed him upward through the arm. He cried out in pain but fought pretty well.

"And what would that be?" mocked Calibur, practically sneering the words.

"Betrayed by our own Lords, they trusted their secrets to us. Fool! Think we have no suffering in our life because we have killed? No, we have many and they are legendary." He screamed in rage as he charged towards his target with a sword aimed forward.

Calibur merely aimed his sword forward and thrusts forward, stopping the man dead in his track as he went pale. The sword coated in blood, "I have coated my sword in the sins of your blood, you should be proud of yourself that I am going to clean it." I smirked.

"He only said, the Veil between Two Worlds." He croaked desperately, mouth filled with blood. Trying to escape from the blade but only be silenced by another. A dagger, procured from the belt of Calibur shoved down his throat. "I felt no satisfaction from you." He spat, glaring down as it fell onto the grassy ground.

"Miranda..."

"Where are you?"

Then darkness came back.


End file.
